Aircrafts are currently known to have their own brake cooling system, characterized by a fan blade driven by an electric motor installed in the center of the brake discs of the wheels of the aircraft, which operate when the aircraft is on the ground.
When this system is not installed or if the system is inoperative, there is no way to cool the brakes quickly, which causes delays in flight itineraries, since there are limitations related to the temperatures of the brakes. In general, brake temperatures cannot exceed 300° C. because the hydraulic fluid in the brakes becomes flammable at temperatures slightly higher than this. With high temperatures, there is also a risk that the airplane tires deflate when the thermal fuses in the wheel rims melt at around 800° C., and that tires explode due to high temperatures of the landing gear brakes. For these reasons, it is not allowed to continue with the next flight until the brake temperatures drop.
There are also portable external fans that cool the brakes, but these work with external electric power or gasoline, which is not always available, and represent a safety risk and even more so when the aircraft is recharging fuel.
There is no method, procedure or equipment available to cool the airplane brakes if the aforementioned airplane brake cooling systems are not available.